mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight for Really Sore Eyes
A Sight for Really Sore Eyes is a short fan fiction written by PatRoison, which was later adapted in comic form under the title Sight For Sore Eyes. In both cases, the story is about Pinkie Pie as she and Rainbow Dash accidentally hurt Fluttershy during a prank and follows while Pinkie takes care of Fluttershy, which results in the two finding out their feelings for each other. A Sight for Really Sore Eyes Style The story is written in prose and presented in a third-person past-tense omniscient narrative. The narrator also occasionally refers to events that have yet to happen to the characters. Summary The story starts with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie as they set up a trap for Big Macintosh on the grounds of Sweet Apple Acres. The prank they have set up involves a tripwire on a path which he normally takes that, when tripped, would release a branch that would hit Big Macintosh in the chest, but not cause much damage thanks to his massive physique. Meanwhile, Fluttershy visits Sugarcube Corner to purchase some pastries. She expects, and somewhat hopes, for Pinkie to surprise her with a prank, but nothing happens. When is paying for her apple fritter, Mr. Cake offers her the "family discount" due to her friendship with Pinkie, but Fluttershy refuses and insists on paying the full amount so as not to take advantage of the Cakes. Fluttershy then decides that it's "a nice day for a walk" and strolls towards Sweet Apple Acres. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie lie behind a bush as they continue to wait for Big Macintosh to appear to set off the prank. Pinkie asks Rainbow Dash if she can tell her a secret; after beating around the bush for a while, Pinkie confesses that she has a crush on another filly. However, before she can reveal the pony's name, they hear the snap of the tripwire, followed by the sound of the pulled branch hitting its target. The screaming and crying that follows makes clear that the branch did not hit Big Macintosh, but rather Fluttershy. The pranksters rush towards Fluttershy, who has been hit in the face and seems badly hurt. Fluttershy is tied onto Rainbow Dash's back, who flies her to the hospital; Pinkie follows them on foot. Once she arrives, Rainbow Dash shares her fear with Pinkie that their prank may have blinded their friend. Pinkie starts to cry, and Rainbow Dash figures out that Fluttershy must be the mysterious filly Pinkie has a crush on. They are interrupted by a doctor who informs them that Fluttershy should, in fact, make a full recovery, provided that she receives the proper care. The two are let into her room, and while Pinkie apologizes to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash has an idea and talks it over briefly with the doctor before proposing it to Pinkie Pie. There is no reason for Fluttershy to stay in the hospital as long as her eyes are cleaned several times over the next day or so, and Rainbow suggests that Pinkie take care of Fluttershy herself; both to assuage her guilt and because it is an opportunity for the two to spend time together. Fluttershy happily agrees to the arrangement, since she, too, is secretly in love with Pinkie Pie. After they arrive at Fluttershy's cottage, Pinkie darkens the Pegasus' bedroom and cleans her eyes, as promised. Tired once she is done with the procedure, she starts leaving the room to take a nap, but Fluttershy wants her to stay the night in her bed. Pinkie doesn't refuse. On the way to Fluttershy's cottage, Pinkie thinks to herself how she is going to confess her feelings to Fluttershy. She decides that this is not the best time and continues her journey. Once at Fluttershy's cottage it was time to give Fluttershy her eye treatment. After getting Fluttershy into bed, Pinkie starts to unwrap Fluttershy's bandages and starts washing her eyes, becoming quite emotional as Fluttershy winces in pain from the treatment. When the treatment is finished, Pinkie tells Fluttershy that she will be back in the morning for her last wash. Fluttershy stops her, saying she can sleep in her bed. Pinkie does, feeling it's just because Fluttershy is scared. After the ponies wake up, Pinkie once again cleans Fluttershy's eyes. When she leaves the room to prepare some food, she overhears Fluttershy berating herself for being unable to tell Pinkie that she loves her. The Earth pony can't bring herself to barge into the room and confess her own love, so she leaves the cottage when her chores are done and asks Rainbow Dash for advice. She doesn't have any, but talking to Rainbow gives Pinkie a different perspective, and an idea to overcome her anxiety. A few hours later, Pinkie lets Rainbow remove Fluttershy's bandages. Pinkie can't do it because she is sitting at the end of the bed in order to be the first thing Fluttershy sees after her accident. Pinkie has a note in her mouth. It reads: "I love you, too." Sight For Sore Eyes Sight For Sore Eyes is a comic adaptation of the prose story, drawn by SpeccySY. The comic follows the original story fairly closely in terms of plot, but compresses it greatly and does not carry over the story's dialogue verbatim. Most scenes are shortened, and some cut completely (such as Fluttershy at Sugarcube Corner). There are also some minor differences that do not result from the compression, such as a different reason why Pinkie agrees to sleep in Fluttershy's bed, and Rainbow Dash being the one who has the idea of writing "I love you too" on a note. Unusually, the comic features some past-tense narration of its own, from Pinkie Pie's perspective only; her thoughts at the time and an occasional reflective comment are relayed via caption boxes. There is one exception to the Pinkie-only extra-narration, this being Rainbow Dash's flight to the hospital, where Pinkie isn't present) Sequels As of January 18, 2012, PatRoison has published a direct sequel to the story ("Start Spreading the News") and a second continuation ("Interview With a Fillyfooler"). Also, PatRoison has started writing the next part of the series ("Into the Depths"). An adaptation of "Start Spreading the News" by SpeccySY has been partially published, but is currently on hiatus. References External links *Original fanfic *Comic gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanmade comics